Miley Gets Fat
by Biggirlz
Summary: Originally titled 'Just a Good Ole Girl'. Miley weigh gain fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Miley Gets Fat Part I: The Gain & The Shower  
**

At the age of sixteen, Miley Cyrus had it all. In fact, she had so much, to try and name everything seemed absurd. For starters there was fame, money, glory, a successful recording career, a highly rated TV show, endorsements, merchandising, and the brightest prospects of any teen actor in Hollywood. She'd achieved a success beyond her years and popular consensus was that she hadn't even peaked yet.

If only she hadn't eaten that Snickers.

In all fairness, it probably wasn't that particular Snickers, but a combination of forces that all happened to catalyze in that chocolate bar. In reality it all had to do with the fact that Miley was, after all, a teenage girl, and teenage girls have notoriously fickle metabolisms as they go through puberty. One day it can take an entire apple pie in the blink of an eye without any effect and the next day that same apple pie will leave the reminder of some extra girth around the belly. Miley definitely had a fast metabolism, helped out by the fact that she led a very active lifestyle, what with filming Hannah Montana, her national concert tour, and everything else she did to help promote her name and strengthen her growing multimedia empire.

But even superstars have to take a rest some time and Miley was no exception. The entire Cyrus clan needed a break and they decided that a family vacation would be the perfect break for everyone, Miley especially. They settled upon a trip to Hawaii where the family rented a large private villa on the beach to ensure that they were far from the prying eyes of the press, allowing everyone to truly relax.

It was somewhere over the Pacific Ocean that Billy Ray offered his daughter a Snickers bar from the stash of snacks that they'd brought to sustain them on the flight. With a word of thanks, Miley took it and bit in.

It was in that moment of gooey chocolate, caramel, and peanut-filled ecstasy that Miley realized it had been ages since she'd had a Snickers. Though her usual diet kept in mind that Miley was a growing girl and made sure she got enough to eat, it was still designed to keep her from growing too much—especially horizontally. A Snickers bar was an infrequent indulgence for Miley and the rarity of it was probably what made it taste so good to the brunette pop star. In fact, it was so good that Miley made sure that there were more on hand during the family vacation.

Seeing as it was vacation, nobody made a fuss. After all, it had been a busy year for Miley and the vacation was designed to be an escape from all of the worries and stresses of Hollywood. Miley's parents thought that there was no reason it couldn't be a vacation from her usual dietary concerns as well. That Snickers bar set the tone for the two week Hawaiian vacation which quickly became filled with so much delicious food that it would have shocked everyone in the entertainment industry had they known about it. The media would have gleefully pounced on any report of Miley's indulgent meals and made the usual not-so-witty speculations as to whether audiences would be "seeing more" of the teen pop star, but secrecy was maintained throughout the entire vacation. This was largely due to the fact that the press had been conveniently misdirected after a "leak" reported that the Cyruses had gone to Aspen for skiing.

When Miley landed on the mainland, she brought five pounds more with her than she'd left with. Nobody from the assistants to executives to the Cyruses themselves thought anything of it. After all, everyone relaxes on a vacation, including their vigilance over what they eat. To put any fears to rest Miley resumed her regular diet—or so it seemed from outward appearances. What people didn't know was that now that Miley had tasted of the fruit of the tree that is called Real Food, she didn't want to go back. Whether on set or at home, Miley somehow found a way to sneak snacks at every corner. Indeed, she was so good about it that nobody noticed it.

Nobody noticed it until her five temporary vacation pounds became part of the fifteen permanent pounds that were collecting around her belly and hips. This realization set off considerable alarm amongst everyone who had any connection at all to Miley. The TV executives said she needed to lose weight. The music executives said she needed to lose weight. The merchandising executives said she needed to lose weight. Her manager said she needed to lose weight. Her agent said she needed to lose weight. Her parents said she needed to lose weight—adding what everyone else thought but wouldn't say: they could lose it all if she didn't.

There were two problems to this. Miley's hummingbird metabolism had slowed to that of a hippo. Maybe that Snickers had triggered something inside her biology. Maybe it was just a case of bad timing. Either way, nothing short of a full on crash diet would have gotten those fifteen pounds off of Miley. That possibility had been discussed and everyone associated with the Miley Cyrus brand knew that simply was not an option. There had been considerable negative publicity regarding actresses and models having to starve themselves to be "thin enough", so if word got out that Miley was doing the same, it could backfire and ruin everything as surely as if Miley stayed fat. Furthermore, her parents were adamantly against it anyways. Even if the execs had pressured for it, they were still her parents and she was still their daughter. They weren't going to starve her like that—even if it meant potentially losing everything.

The other problem was that after being told by everyone in her life that she had to do this or that, Miley didn't want to. Perhaps it was a reaction against her entire life being managed since she'd started with [I]Hannah Montana[/I]. Perhaps it was because Miley was a teenage girl who was stretching her wings as a person, and the only thing she could really control was what she ate. So, knowing full well that keeping up her snacking could cost her everything, Miley ate a Snickers bar whenever she wanted—which was becoming increasingly more and more often. After all, Miley had discovered that she really loved those Snicker bars.

At twenty newfound pounds the execs were starting to get antsy. "This is beginning to get out of hand," they said, "The press started noticing five pounds ago. They're hammering her. We've got to do something!"

At thirty extra pounds, advertisers began to get worried. "They might pull all your endorsements. Do you know how much we'd lose if they do?" they said, "If we lose the ad revenue, we could lose it all!"

At a chunky forty pounds, the TV bigwigs decided they'd had enough. There were other tween series that they'd kept waiting in the wings for the moment when Hannah Montana had run its course—which they decided was now. The series was wound down with the emotional goodbyes of the last episode and soon the once-bulletproof Hannah Montana was relegated to limited syndication before eventually disappearing in favor of other emerging shows.

It was then that everything ended. The music contract was severed. The endorsements were gone. "If you're not even going to try to get your weight under control, then we don't have much of a choice," the execs said as they moved onto more lucrative talent.

In reality it wasn't as if Miley had been trying to get fat. It wasn't like she'd wanted to spite them all, to throw away her entire career. She just wanted to have a Snickers now and then or maybe some potato chips here and there. Maybe have some popcorn when she watched a movie. Eat a hot dog once in a while. Actually enjoy herself when the Cyrus clan gathered for some good old home cooking, deep fried and all. When she had dinner out somewhere, she wanted to have a hot fudge sundae if she felt like it or even do the unthinkable—order a banana split! All of that had been simply inconceivable when she'd been a protected, managed, handled, up-and-coming young star, but suddenly Miley found herself just a seventeen year old girl who could eat whatever she wanted.

Now, to say that she was a normal seventeen year old girl would have been a stretch, for she had a gigantic, well-managed trust fund that she'd get access to when she turned eighteen. In the meantime, she had a decent allowance to cover her wants and needs. Still, with Hollywood no longer calling, Miley decided to do what other girls her age did: go to school. Now, granted, Miley's education had been eclectic, hurried, and sporadically inserted between show tapings, concerts, photo shoots, and public appearances, but she'd had it all the same. Though she'd grown fat, Miley hadn't grown stupid or lazy. Indeed, studying had become somewhat of an escape from the rigors of the life of a pop star for Miley, so it was a pleasure for her to delve into her studies. She continued with her independent home study and shortly after her eighteenth birthday she received her high school diploma. Of course, the fact that Miley studied at home made it so that she always had her favorite foods on hand so that her mind and waistline expanded in unison.

Of course, the passage of Miley's milestone birthday and the inheritance of her vast fortune was commented on by the various celebrity magazines and media. One tabloid was even so brash as to make their headline: "MILEY CYRUS: FROM HEARTTHROB TO FAT SLOB" with the latest snapshots they had of the roly-poly starlet. Miley didn't see the tabloids that much and it was good that she didn't. She acutely knew she had become fat. She experienced it every time she put on a pair of jeans, which always seemed to be tighter than she last remembered. She felt it every time she had to tug her shirt back down to cover her wide tummy. She was now beginning to feel it as her thighs rubbed together every time she took a step.

All of this was on the periphery of Miley's life. What was front and center was that she realized once she got her diploma that there was very little reason to stay in Hollywood anymore. It certainly held nothing for her now that her career was effectively over. Sure, there had been a couple of endorsements for plus-sized clothing stores towards the end of Hannah Montana, but now even they were gone, trying to scout more relevant spokespeople (rather than an ex-TV star) to elevate their brand.

Miley had always wanted to go back to Tennessee, which embodied for her what a normal life was. She'd lived outside of Nashville before she'd been famous and a lot of her family was there. Hollywood was more of a job than anything else, even when she had lived in the luxury of a mansion. Maybe it never rained in Southern California, but it wasn't home.

Accordingly, Miley applied for admission to Vanderbilt University's next freshman class. Though her application had been a little late, admissions officials didn't mind a bit since it was accompanied by a donation to the university's latest fundraising efforts. In fact, it was a week later that she was told that the University would be more than glad to accept her next fall.

The prospect excited Miley in a way she hadn't felt in a long time. For once she'd truly be a normal girl again. She'd live in the dorms, make friends who liked her for who she was, stay up late watching movies with those same friends, go to football and basketball games, and have to cram for tests. All of this was much more important to Miley than getting a degree. She had enough money to live comfortably doing whatever she wanted for the rest of her life. She just wanted to be as regular as possible and experience what everyone else got to do—which honestly looked rather fun since there was no worrying about having the intrusive press and inescapable glare of the spotlight. To ensure that she would truly be able to have a normal college experience, Miley quietly decided to change her last name from Cyrus to Stanton to ensure that no one would think her anyone except the girl they met.

This didn't change the fact that it would be more than eight months before she could actually start at Vanderbilt. The rest of the family was still well rooted in Los Angeles. Trace had his music career to pursue and Billy Ray was still enjoying residual fame from her daughter's success. He had a new album coming out soon and was now somewhat of a fixture about Hollywood. Though Miley had grown tired of LA, nobody else had.

The family was not unsympathetic to her feelings. After quite a bit of discussion, it was agreed that it wasn't a bad idea for Miley to have a slice of "regular life" prior to going to college. A couple quick inquiries to family members found that Miley's Aunt Pat would be more than happy to have one of her favorite nieces stay with her until Vanderbilt was ready for her. Aunt Pat lived in the small town of Green Falls, not that far from Nashville. Spending time there would help Miley reintegrate into life "back home", as well as give her some place she could always go when she had a long break from school or just wanted to unwind over a weekend after a tough week. A quick visit to see her Aunt Pat was all Miley needed to decide this was exactly where she wanted to make her home until she went to college. It was only a few weeks later that Miley was moved into one of Aunt Pat's extra rooms with her most cherished possessions.

Life in Green Falls proved to be as normal as Miley could ask for. Since Miley didn't have school, she helped out where she could around the house, which didn't take much keeping up. She volunteered from time to time at the library. When the local high school got out, Miley made her way to the popular teen hangouts. A couple of introductions by Aunt Pat helped Miley to get to know some of the local girls who quickly introduced her around and pretty soon, she was just another one of the girls.

Indeed, Miley blended in well. A good 40% of the girls in Green Fall had figures similar to Miley's, largely due to the fact that no self-respecting family in Tennessee was unable to cook up a delicious spread for every meal. As a result, a much larger percentage of the population was fatter than in Los Angeles, and accordingly there wasn't as much ridicule associated with bigger people because they made up a larger portion of the population. Though there were still the classically thin beauties at Green Falls High that were sure to catch every boy's eye, they weren't as aloof as girls in image-conscious Los Angeles. In fact, the first thing that Emily Dickinson, one of the most popular girls at Green Falls High, did upon meeting Miley was invite her over to the party she was having to watch the Titans playoff game that weekend.

Green Fall was, in its own way, one big family. Everybody knew everybody. After Miley had arrived, she got no less than three plates of cookies brought by Aunt Pat's neighbors to welcome her to town. By the end of the second week, everybody knew Miley's name and greeted her whenever she passed into town. It was the sort of place that people settled in for their entire lives. A number of people lived in homes their grandparents had lived in. When people found out that Miley was going to Vanderbilt in the fall, it was quite a feather in her hat. It was not a large number of kids from the high school went to university, and very few ever made it to Vanderbilt.

This wasn't to suggest that there weren't cliques in Green Falls, for there certainly were among both the youth and the adults. However, there was still a pleasantness that permeated the entire town. Though there were the fights and feuds that erupted from time to time, soon enough things were worked out and smoothed over. It truly felt like home to Miley, making it all the easier for her to settle in.

Of course, Aunt Pat's cooking also helped Miley feel right at home. There was nary a meal that was laid on her table that wasn't utterly delicious and there was almost always a tempting dessert as a finale. It was no surprise that Miley kept growing wider and wider once she moved to Green Falls. Indeed, as winter passed into spring, Miley was sporting plenty of winter blubber from staying inside by the cozy fire. Indeed, by this point Miley had piled on over 90 pounds since that first Snickers.

This is where our story truly begins.

With a yawn and a stretch, Miley silenced her alarm clock which buzzed loudly on her bedside table. Any other teenage girl in Green Falls, Tennessee would have given just about anything for the "annoyance" of having to wake up at the leisurely hour of 9:00 AM on a weekday. Miley, however, had to fight the urge to roll back over in bed and hit the snooze button.

Wearing nothing but a silken nightgown that clung to her curves, Miley padded across the room, her bulk shifting from side to side as she did so. She drew back the gently wafting lacy curtains from her window and stuck her head out to take in the morning. It took only a deep breath, which swelled her already large chest, for Miley to know that it would be a beautiful late spring day.

Miley pulled her head back inside and left her bedroom to head down the hall.

"Morning Aunt Pat!" she called down the stairs in her Southern drawl, minimized, but not eliminated, by years of voice training.

"Good morning Miley! Coming down for breakfast?" came the reply from somewhere downstairs.

"I'm gonna take a shower first and be down after that," Miley said.

"All right dear. You take your time."

Miley entered the bathroom and closed the door behind her. She pulled back the shower curtain a bit and sleepily fumbled for the hot water knob so she could let it run a little bit before she got in, ensuring a refreshingly nice and warm stream of water when she stepped in. Miley pulled her nightgown over her head in a big yawning stretch, letting it fall to the floor. She was never truly awake until she took a shower, nor did she look at all human until afterwards, so she instinctively avoided the mirror so as not to see her tousled brown hair.

After testing the water to make sure it was to her liking, Miley pulled back the shower curtain and stepped in, letting the warm water run all over her large, vast body. Her morning shower was always a joy for Miley. She loved the feel of the small, but strong, jets of water as they contacted her smooth skin. Rivulets of water ran over her soft shoulders and were funneled between her large breasts. To call them breasts even seemed a disservice. Miley's massive mammaries were the size of melons and looked just as tasty and inviting. Needless to say, many of the boys of Green Falls had salivated over them from Miley's first appearance in the town, and she knew it. Miley sometimes wore v neck shirts to show off some tasteful cleavage whenever she wanted to make a splash at a social event. Their development during Miley's plumpening had definitely been a highlight of the process and with such sizable assets she truly felt like she'd transitioned into womanhood.

Below her jiggling jugs was Miley's wide belly. She sported a large spare tire with a deep belly button that emphasized its sheer size. Her breasts stuck out further than her belly did, but her vast tummy was definitely a close second. It sat above whatever pants Miley chose to wear on a given day, often flowing over her waistband, creating a delicious muffin top that showed Miley ate plenty of Aunt Pat's muffins. Her love handles, deliciously spilling over the sides of her pants, were crying out for a good squeeze and there were a few boys who would have been willing to do so if asked.

Miley began to hum some random air as she soaped up her big belly, feeling her way underneath it to make sure she got everything. She had long past the point where she could see much of anything past her gut while standing straight up without the help of a mirror. The situation was a far cry from that of the pop star who had been a beanpole with little of anything blocking her view of her feet, but Miley didn't much mind. Life in since then been wonderful. Still, she never sang in public to avoid being noticed. The only place she did sing was in the shower, and today was no different than any other day. The hum soon became a country song that she'd heard on the radio the other day, but she put her own spin on it as she sang. The last thing she wanted to sing was any songs she'd done back in Hollywood. She'd sung all of that too much and there was good music out there to sing along with.

Miley's hips were proportional with her large belly. They curved around in a wide, soft circle, promising a cushy treat on the other side. They didn't disappoint, for Miley sported a large round butt. Her cheeks were smooth and soft, providing a generous cushion for Miley wherever she chose to sit. As she sang in the shower, she shimmied around a bit, remembering a couple of her old dance moves. This caused her butt cheeks to jiggle like they were made of Jell-O. Her rump frequently moved to the beat of its own drum. When Miley would walk, it would sashay from side to side seductively. Her hips tapered ever so slightly to Miley's sturdy, thick thighs. Like her posterior, they shook with every step that Miley took, rubbing together with every movement. The sensation had surprised Miley the first time it happened, but now it was a feeling so natural that she barely even noticed it when she hastened downstairs to lunch. Even her calves were deliciously plump, complimenting her thunder thighs.

As Miley reached up to reposition the shower nozzle, her upper arms wobbled in time with the beat she was keeping as she sang. Miley put her face under the water and experienced a warm rush. Miley's blue eyes were still crystal clear and honest, one of the few parts of her appearance that hadn't changed in the last couple years. If anything they sparkled more in her new small town life. Once Miley had been embarrassed about her chipmunk cheeks, but over the past couple year's she'd grown truly chubby cheeks and found that she didn't mind them at all. Plenty of people even said they were really quite cute. Her double chin was a fitting completion of her face and only added to her natural beauty.

With a final playful crescendo to end the song, Miley shut off the water and reached out to grab her towel so she could dry off and get dressed. After brushing her teeth and drying her hair, Miley put on some light makeup before getting dressed. Like many girls in Green Falls, she chose a pair of blue jeans with pockets that emphasized her butt—not that it needed any emphasizing for Miley. She threw on a blue and white button up blouse that was filled out by all of her curves. A few buttons left undone to show some tasty cleavage helped give the shirt the right amount of sass for Miley's taste.

As she bounced down the stairs, she couldn't help but take deep breath to inhale the delicious smells that led her as sure as a map to the kitchen.

"What's cooking Aunt Pat?" Miley said with anticipation.

"Thought you might like some pancakes this morning," Aunt Pat said as she got a plate ready for her niece, "You sleep well Miley?"

"Oh, just dandy Aunt Pat!" Miley said with enthusiasm as she grabbed the maple syrup from the cupboard.

"Thought you might like it," Aunt Pat said, placing a large stack of flapjacks in front of Miley, "Dig in."

Miley didn't wait an instant. "Oh they're blueberry!" Miley said through a mouthful of sticky pancakes.

Aunt Pat only smiled wider. "Thought you might like a little surprise," she said, "especially because I know you're always so hungry when you come down in the morning that you barely look at your first few bites of food."

"You trying to tell me I eat too fast?" Miley said playfully.

"Not at all honey," Aunt Pat said, "I'm just glad you like them."

"Oh I love everything you make," Miley said, "I know I've said it before, but it's so nice to eat real food all the time."

As usual, Aunt Pat blushed. "They must have really starved you out in California if you think my cooking is that good. I could never hold a candle to Jill Benton."

"You could too!" Miley insisted as she wolfed down her pancakes, "I had her apple cobbler last week when Haley invited me over and it wasn't half as good as your's! I'm going to make you enter it in the county fair this year. I'm not taking no for an answer."

"Well, the fair is still two months off. We'll just see about that," Aunt Pat said with a little smile, "Going into the library today?"

"Yeah. Thought I would. Charity could probably use the help," Miley said, referencing the librarian who oversaw the Hatchard Library there in Green Falls, "Besides, the high school's got a half day today. If I go to the library, I can stop by the diner and see Amelia at lunch."

"That sounds like a lovely idea," Aunt Pat said. She turned around and was not surprised to see that Miley had finished her pancakes, "Want some more?"

"No, but those were great! You're the best Aunt Pat!" Miley said with genuine enthusiasm and appreciation. She gave her aunt a huge bear hug.

"If all those boys at the high school knew that the way to your heart was through a good meal you'd have them all wanting to buy you lunch this afternoon," Aunt Pat said.

Miley laughed. "Sure they would. Will you want me later in the afternoon?"

"Nope. But if while you're in town you could remember to get some cookie dough that would be good," Aunt Pat said, "It seems somebody sneaked into the kitchen and ate it all last night."

Miley put a hand to her mouth in mock shock. "How horrible! We better make sure to lock the doors tonight then. I'll be sure to get some more for you." She then darted—if someone of Miley's size could actually be said to be able to dart at all—out the back door of the kitchen to get to her car. "Bye Aunt Pat!"

"If I want to keep my cookie dough, the only door I should lock is your's," Aunt Pat said to herself as she waved her niece goodbye.


	2. Chapter 2

**Miley Gets Fat Part II: The Boy**

"Well hey there Miley!" Amelia Wright said as Miley came through the door of Henry's Diner, "How are you doing?"

"Oh, just fine Amelia, how about you?" Miley said with a large grin as she embraced her good friend.

"Peachy, gotta love half days, that's for sure!" Amelia said.

"Yeah, but here you are cooped up in this old diner. I thought I'd take mercy on your poor soul and have lunch here today," Miley said.

Amelia was one of the waitresses at Henry's Diner, one of Green Falls' many family-owned restaurants. It was your basic sort of diner with the usual cheeseburger fare as well as several classic warm plates like pot roast and meatloaf. It was the standard sort of after school job for most teens in Green Falls, but this one had the perk that Amelia got heavily discounted, if not free, food while she was on her shift.

This was quite a boon for Amelia, who was a big girl like Miley. Amelia carried most of her weight in her belly, giving her an apple-like figure. Though she had large impressive breasts, they were dwarfed by her gargantuan gut that protruded in front of her. Though it might have been just a coincidence, Amelia had one of the heartiest laughs that Miley had ever heard and it always served to bring a smile to her face. Like Miley, Amelia had brown hair, but of a shade lighter than Miley's chestnut locks. Amelia always told Miley she was "so jealous of what large curls you can get your hair to make when mine's just a wavy mess". Miley always told Amelia that her hair was just wonderful the way it was and sometimes Amelia listened. Amelia also had large enough hips that as she walked through the diner taking and delivering orders, she did so with a waddle.

Amelia was, without question, Miley's best friend. She was one of the first people her Aunt Pat had introduced her to when she first arrived at Green Falls. Amelia had introduced Miley to everyone she knew from the high school, many of whom soon became friends with Miley as well. Most of them tended to be larger girls, but not exclusively so. Miley discovered quickly that there was a good reason for the fat girls to hang out together—there was always a lot of tasty food on hand at wherever they were and Miley didn't mind it a bit.

It was just before the lunch hour rush, which gave Amelia a couple spare minutes to talk to her friend after seating her in one of the booths along the window of the diner. "So…I heard that Luke Newman stopped by your house yesterday," Amelia said with typical teenage excitement.

"He did," Miley said, reddening a little bit.

"And what did he say?" Amelia said, barely able to contain herself.

"He wanted to know if I wanted to go to the movies on Friday," Miley said with an embarrassed grin.

"I knew it! I could tell just by the way he looked at you," Amelia said triumphantly.

Miley lowered her eyes and pursed her lips. "Yeah, about that…"

Amelia's face fell. "Oh please don't say you didn't say yes."

"I told him that was really sweet of him and maybe we could go sometime…but not on a date," Miley explained with embarrassment.

"Miley! This is the fourth guy who's asked you out since you got here! And they're all really nice guys. I wish one of them would ask me out. I'd say yes in a heartbeat," Amelia said, her voice expressing disbelief and a hint of irritation, "You can't keep doing this! This isn't a big town."

"Yeah…well…I dunno. There just wasn't a spark, you know?" Miley said, "It's like I'll know it when I see it and I didn't see it with Luke." She paused and then added, "I felt really bad about it."

"Well you should," Amelia said with a huff. However, the lunch crowd was starting to arrive, "But we'll have to talk about this later. Know what you want?"

Miley didn't even have to look at the menu. "Bacon cheesburger, extra bacon, extra cheese."

"Seasoned fries?" Amelia asked as she scribbled.

"Of course!" Miley replied, "And a chocolate shake. Oh, keep the ice cream cold for afterwards."

"You got it, dear," Amelia said before she waddled off to seat new customers.

Soon Henry's was full of people in every booth and at every barstool. They tried to seat single diners like Miley at the counter so they could maximize the number of people they could serve, but Miley's fanny was so big that a barstool couldn't handle her, so she was relegated to a booth. However, since everyone knew each other so well in Green Falls, single diners in booths were often asked politely if they'd mind sharing their booth with another lonely soul. It not only helped Henry's cope with the crowd of customers during periods of peak demand, but also let folks socialize somewhat who wouldn't have otherwise gotten the chance. Accordingly, Miley had every expectation that she'd have a lunch mate before long.

Indeed, it was barely six minutes after she'd arrived that Miley overheard Amelia asking Mrs. Gardner if she was expecting anyone else for lunch because there was a single diner she was trying to seat. When Mrs. Gardner replied that Mr. Gardner was imminently expected, Miley waved for Amelia to come over and her best friend did so as fast as her flabby legs would allow her to.

"Who are you trying to seat? I won't mind sharing my booth," Miley said.

Amelia opened her mouth to reply, but then tapped her chin with her pen for a couple seconds. "Hmmmm…you know, maybe I will seat him here," Amelia said mysteriously.

Miley raised her eyebrows. "Who is it?" A sudden thought occurred to Miley and it wasn't a particularly pleasant one either. "Please don't say it's Luke," Miley pleaded.

"It's not," Amelia said, putting her friend at ease, "It's a boy passing through. By the looks of it I'd say he's from the city. You know what, I am going to put him here. You hold on just a second."

For some reason, Miley's interest was piqued. It wasn't often that someone from the city stopped in Green Falls, and then they were usually visiting a relative and were duly introduced around to folks. To have a total stranger pop in was actually rather exciting. Miley had an impulse to twist around in her booth as best as she was able to catch a glimpse of this boy before he arrived, but decided against it. Still, the fifteen seconds between Amelia's departure and arrival felt longer than they were.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you, Jack," Amelia said as she waddled back up to the table, "Jack McKay, meet Miley Stanton, your booth mate this afternoon."

As Miley looked up into the face of Jack McKay she felt what could only be described as a spark.

"Pleased to meet you, Miley," Jack said, extending his hand.

"Oh, the pleasure's all mine," Miley said as she took the offered hand.

The spark jumped into a strong current the moment her hand touched his, lasting until their fingertips no longer touched.

Jack sat down across from Miley. "So, apparently you guys do this all the time? The whole people who are dining alone sitting with one another thing, that is. Or that's what the waitress said."

"Yeah. It's a pretty busy place as you can see and otherwise they couldn't seat everybody," Miley said, waving her hand around.

"So, know what you want? At least to drink anyways?" Amelia said coming up to the table again.

"Uhhh…" Jack looked up at Miley, "Do you have any recommendation?"

"I always go for a shake," Miley replied, suddenly flattered to have been asked for her opinion.

"Then a vanilla shake, please," Jack said, "You'll have to give me another minute to figure out what I want to eat."

"One vanilla shake coming up," Amelia said after a quick scribble on her pad. "Be back with that shortly." She moved away, but not before throwing a wink at Miley from behind Jack.

"Forgive me. Let me just figure out what I want and then I promise I'll be a good conversationalist," Jack said to Miley as he intently studied the large menu of Henry's.

"Oh, no problem," Miley said. As she waited her hands fidgeted in her lap. She couldn't remember the last time she'd been around a boy like this. Miley was so excited that it was only now registering that here she'd met a boy she finally liked…and he wasn't even from around here. Just my luck, Miley thought gloomily to herself. However, a good look at Jack dispelled any gloom from her mind.

At first glance, there was nothing particularly special about Jack. He wasn't particularly handsome, but he was definitely good looking. His dark hair made his blue eyes all the more striking—so much so that they definitely caught Miley's attention even as he scanned the menu. He clearly didn't spend all of his time in the gym, which looked to be the case with some of the boys on the football team, but he was still looked good. He obviously wasn't from rural Tennessee, for his voice lacked that trademark twang. What she did know was that he looked to be about her age, which was probably part of why she was attracted to him. But there was something else about Jack that drew Miley to Jack, but she couldn't put her finger on—until she realized that it was that spark.

"Is the tuna melt good?" Jack asked, breaking into Miley's thoughts.

"Huh?" Miley said, caught off guard, "Oh, yeah. It is. Real great."

"Excellent," Jack said, folding up his menu and putting it down. In that moment, their blue eyes locked on each other's and they held the gaze for a full second before they both looked away. In that look, the spark arced through the air between eyes. When they both looked back Miley smiled shyly, looking up at Jack through her eyelashes instinctually as the corners of his mouth were tugged upwards irresistably.

"So…at the risk of sounding trite…come here often?" Jack asked.

Miley laughed. "Haven't had that one used on me in a long time," she replied, "Yeah, I'm something of a regular here. The waitress is my best friend."

"She seems like a nice girl," Jack said, "You have good taste in friends."

Miley smiled at the tastefully done compliment. "How about you? What brings you to Green Falls?" Miley inquired.

"Well, I was just on my way back from Maragon," Jack said. Miley knew well that Maragon was the next town over. "I've got an uncle and aunt and some cousins there and thought I'd pay them a visit."

"Well you certainly didn't get far," Miley said, "You were barely driving five minutes before you stopped."

Jack shrugged. "I got hungry and this place looked busy. It's my standing policy in a new place to walk into the busiest place I see since the food is obviously good there."

"Hey…that's a pretty good idea. I'm gonna remember that one," Miley said. Already she could tell that Jack was a smart guy and that only made Miley smile even wider at him.

"All right, you know what you want?" Amelia said as she came back to the table.

"Yeah. I'll go with the tuna melt," Jack said as he handed Amelia his menu.

"Fries, slaw, or potato salad?" Amelia asked automatically.

"Potato salad," Jack said, "Oh, and before you go…" he turned to Miley, "Did you get an appetizer?"

"No," Miley replied.

"Then let's get the potato skins to start," Jack said.

"No problem," Amelia said with a final scribble on her pad. She gave Miley a look that said, "Oooooooh. You two are obviously having fun!" before she moved off.

"So you've got folks in Maragon, but where are you from?" Miley asked when they were alone again.

"Originally or currently?" Jack asked.

"Both," Miley replied.

"Well, my hometown is Chicago—"

"Great city," Miley said without thinking.

"Oh, you've been there?" Jack said with interest.

Miley thought fast. She didn't like to talk about how much she'd traveled to folks in Green Falls outside of her Aunt Pat because she knew that people here weren't stupid. If they found out that their Miley had traveled from Seattle to Worcester to San Diego to Miami to Toronto it wouldn't be long before someone began to realize that their Miley was that Miley.

"Just once on a family vacation. It seemed like a great city," Miley said, "Wish I could have spent more time there."

"It really is. I miss it quite often," Jack said.

"I hope you're not saying that you don't like it here in Tennessee," Miley said with mock indignation.

"Oh, no, Tennessee's great. In fact, Nashville's a lot of fun. I'm very glad I decided to go to college there," Jack said.

"You did? I mean, you do?" Miley said. Her heart was beating a little faster, "Where?"

"Vanderbilt," Jack said.

Amelia walked up to the table with the potato skins and vanilla shake at just this moment and nearly dropped them on the floor. "You go to Vanderbilt?!" she exclaimed in surprise.

"Yeah, just finished my freshman year," Jack said, "I take it that you guys are fans around here?"

"Just the cool kids," Miley interjected before Amelia could say anything, "Go Dores and all that."

"Miley's much too modest," Amelia said once she'd put the plate of potato skins down, "She's going to Vandy next fall."

"You are?" Jack said, "Well then let me be the first to welcome you!"

Miley took the hand that Jack stretched across the table. "Thanks very much," she said with a blush.

"Well isn't that something! The two of you sitting together. Why, it's destiny!" Amelia said. She just smiled for a moment before moving off to see to the many other tables she had.

"Yeah, isn't that something?" Jack said, "Who would have thought I'd meet someone else randomly like this who was going to Vanderbilt."

"What, didn't think I was smart enough to make it to Vanderbilt?" Miley challenged playfully, overcoming her embarrassment quickly.

"Honestly it was the last thing I was thinking about," Jack said, "I was just having a lovely conversation. But since you are, a toast: to the a soon-to-be member of the Commodore Nation."

Miley and Jack clinked their milkshake glasses and each took a long drag on their straws. As they did so, Miley made eyes at Jack in a perhaps cliché fashion. After all, she had been an actress and knew how to act in several situations, romantic ones among them. From the look that Jack returned her, he enjoyed them quite a bit.

"Oh, please feel free to dig into the potato skins. I got them to thank you for allowing me to share your company this afternoon," Jack said, "but they can double as a 'congratulations on getting into Vanderbilt' present as well."

"That's mighty kind of you," Miley said as she took one. Another girl might have said, "No thanks, my lunch is coming," but Miley Cyrus was not any old girl.

"It's my pleasure," Jack said.

In reality, it was very much a shared pleasure.

"You sure you don't want another piece of pie?" Jack asked.

"Absolutely not. I've probably already spoiled my appetite for dinner after this," Miley said. That would have been true of a regular girl who'd just had nearly an entire plate of potato skins, an extra large bacon cheeseburger (extra bacon, extra cheese), two chocolate milkshakes, and two pieces of cherry pie with two scoops of ice cream. However, the truth was that Miley would be ready and raring to go by the time Aunt Pat put dinner on the table. Though her belly might feel full now, it always made room just in time for another delicious meal.

Jack waved Amelia over. "Okay, I think we're done now," Jack said.

"About time too," Amelia said. The lunch crowd had all gone back to their jobs, leaving only a few scattered patrons. "Let me get your checks."

As she moved off ponderously, Miley said, "Well, that was definitely the funnest lunch I've had in a long time!"

"Same here," Jack said. Just as the words were coming out of his mouth, he suddenly caught something in the corner of his eye. "Actually, there's one thing left to do…" He got up and took a quick couple steps over to the old-fashioned jukebox that stood against one wall and started flipping through the selections.

Miley smiled. Though she'd heard all of the songs in the jukebox a dozen times over, it was still a cute move. "Whatcha gonna pick?"

"It's going to be a surprise," Jack said, "Mainly because I don't know yet. There's plenty of country—"

"What self respecting diner in Tennessee wouldn't have country on its jukebox?" Miley asked rhetorically.

"Some decent rock and roll," Jack continued, "Gotta love Buddy Holly. Even some blues here."

"For sure," Miley concurred.

"Aha! This is it!" Jack said as he lit upon one song, "Can you dance?"

"Of course I can dance!" Miley said, "But are you serious? Dancing? Here?"

"Why not? I don't think we'd disturb anyone," Jack said coming back to the table.

"Honey, in case you hadn't noticed, there are tables out there," Miley said, pointing incredulously to the diner floor which was indeed filled with tables and chairs.

"Well that can be fixed," Jack said, pushing a table and its associated chairs out of the way to create a small but adequate dance floor. He came back to the table and extended his hand to Miley. "What do you say, Miss Stanton?"

"Why that sounds like a mighty fine idea, Mr. McKay," Miley said, shimmying her big booty across the booth.

She took the offered hand and felt a thrill as their hands folded together. Once Miley was on her feet, jiggling from the exertion, Jack leaned over to the jukebox and punched in his selection. As the record was put into place, Jack took Miley's left hand in his right. Jack then put his free hand on her shoulder, but Miley took it and placed it firmly on her soft hip.

"If you're going to lead, Mr. McKay, you shouldn't be afraid to take a lady in hand," Miley said with a wide, sparkling grin.

"Ah, but a gentleman always takes his lead from a lady," Jack said with a smile.

From the opening notes Miley knew the song instantly and on the proper beat she took off in the proper three step waltz to the vocals of Patsy Cline.

"I was waltzing with my darlin' to the Tennessee Waltz

When an old friend I happened to see

I introduced to her to my loved one

And while they were waltzing

My friend stole my sweetheart from me"

The waltzing couple attracted the amused smile Amelia as she looked up from the register where she was totaling their bills. The other diners also turned in their seats and grinned at the couple, many remembering the fond days of their youth. It even somehow drew out the cooks from the kitchen who leaned in the doorway in their aprons to watch the pair.

"I remember that night and the Tennessee Waltz

Only you know how much I have lost

Yes I lost my little darlin' the night they were playin'

That beautiful Tennessee Waltz"

"You dance very nicely," Miley told Jack as they moved together in sync during the short instrumental.

"I dance tolerably," Jack said with a smile, "You dance well."

Miley smiled and looked away as her cheeks reddened a bit with embarrassment. As they danced, Miley drew herself just a little bit closer to Jack. Of course, it wasn't like there was much room between them. Miley's belly stuck out so far in front of her that they were already in close contact as they moved about their small dance floor.

"Yes I remember that night and the Tennessee Waltz

Only you know how much I have lost

Yes I lost my little darlin' the night they were playin'

That beautiful Tennessee Waltz"

When the music stopped, the entire diner—all eight of them—applauded the pair, who each took a little bow.

"That was wonderful," Miley said, just a smidge out of breath from dancing. It wasn't something that she did often and even though it had been an easy box step. "Thanks so much for being a good dance partner."

"My pleasure," Jack said.

Amelia came up with a check and handed it to Miley, who glanced at it before fishing out a credit card that she handed over.

"I can take mine too," Jack said as he put the table and chairs back in their place.

"It's covered," Amelia said with a smile.

Jack turned to Miley. "I suppose you think you're going to pay for me?"

"Your money's no good here," Miley said.

Jack turned to Amelia. "Oh come on."

"Nope, sorry. She's right. She's also my best friend. That's a hard combination to beat," Amelia said as she rung Miley up.

"If this is the way it's got to be then you have to let me take you out sometime," Jack said.

"Once I'm up at Vandy, it's a deal," Miley said, extending her hand to shake on it.

They paused for a second as Amelia brought the check back for Miley to sign. After she'd done so, they stood there for a moment without saying anything, each sensing that though their lunch had been wonderful, it was time to move on.

It was Miley who put it into words first. "So, guess you aughta be headed back to good old Music City."

"Yeah, guess so," Jack replied as they left the diner, "Thanks so much for lunch. You will need to let me make it up to you."

"Don't worry about that. I certainly will," Miley said as they stood in front of the diner where their cars were parked, "So…I guess it's goodbye until the fall?" She held out her hand to shake his.

"Well…not if you don't want it to be," Jack said.

"Huh?" Miley cocked her head in confusion. "I mean, this was fun, but it's a ways from here to Nashville and…I'm not the distance relationship sort of girl, no offense. It's just a personal preference, not you," Miley hastened to add just so he didn't get the wrong idea.

"Neither am I. But my uncle in Maragon said if I didn't want to go back to Chicago this summer I was welcome to stay with them. He thought I might appreciate a summer job with him," Jack said.

"Say what?" Miley said as her jaw dropped.

"So…yeah. If you don't mind, I'd like to get your number to let you know once I get settled…if that's okay with you," Jack said somewhat abashedly.

"You have a lunch with me, make wonderful conversation, dance me around the diner, and you ask for my number if it's 'okay with me'? Of course it's okay with me!" Miley said, "Give me your cell phone and I'll do it for you."

He handed it over and she programmed in her number. Once she'd done so, he took the phone back and called her. Seconds later, her phone rang.

"Hey, look at that. It works," Jack said with a smile. He got into his car and started it, but before he pulled out, he rolled down the window and said, "See you later Miley Stanton."

"See you later Jack McKay," Miley replied.

He pulled out of the parking lot and she watched as he drove off down the street and back towards Nashville. Miley remained standing outside the diner and was joined by Amelia.

"Sorry you didn't have a better time with him," Amelia said as apologetically as she could manage.

"Oh you're horrible!" Miley said as she playfully shoved Amelia away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Miley Gets Fat Part III: The Date**

"Blue or red?" Miley said as she alternated holding up tops to her tubby torso for Amelia's opinion.

"Miley, they're totally different!" Amelia said with exasperation.

"Yeah, this one's blue and this one's red. Which looks better?" Miley said.

"Are you even paying attention? The necklines are totally different!" Amelia said.

"Well which on would look better?"

Amelia paused and took a hard look. "Well, if it were me, I'd go for the blue one. You get to show off your boobs that way."

Miley held it up and looked at it. "I like the way you think girl."

"Well I am your best friend and all," Amelia said, "I should hope I know you well enough to guess what you'll look best in for a hot date."

"Fair enough," Miley said as she pulled the top over her head, her belly jiggling wildly as she did so.

Miley surveyed herself in the mirror to get a good look at her handiwork. She'd done her hair in loose curls that nicely framed her chubby face. Her blue top showed off plenty of cleavage, more than enough to get Jack's attention. It just barely covered all of her spare tire, miraculously reaching down to her white skirt made of a light material suitable for the Southern summer. The skirt encircled the generous circumference of her hips, left her plump shins in full view, and even showed off a little bit of her chunky thighs. She'd chosen a pair of somewhat dressy flip-flops for her feet. Underneath her clothes Miley had chosen her sexiest black bra and panties she had just for some extra self confidence.

"How do I look?" Miley asked as she twirled around for Amelia.

An impartial observer would have noted that some of the seams looked to be a little stretched in Miley's outfit and might have mentioned she might want to see about moving up a size, but Amelia was hardly impartial. "You look wonderful," she said, "Jack's going to want to kiss you right on the spot!"

"If he does I hope Aunt Pat doesn't see!" Miley giggled.

"Oh, it'll be such a passionate kiss that you'll forget she's even there," Amelia kidded.

It was then that the doorbell rang. "It's him!" Miley shouted with more excitement than she could contain. She flung open her bedroom door and thundered down the stairs, jiggling and bouncing like a bowl full of jelly on a cobblestone road that was in bad need of repairs.

Just as she got to the front hall, Aunt Pat had already opened the door and was shaking Jack's hand. "Why it's a pleasure to meet you Jack. I've heard so many lovely things about you from Miley," she was saying.

"I hope only the good things," Jack said with a smile.

"Well, with the way Miley here tells it, it's only good things," Aunt Pat said with a grin.

"Well there only are good things you know!" Miley piped up.

They all had a good laugh. "All right, I won't keep you two from dinner. Have fun," Aunt Pat said.

"Thanks very much, Mrs…." Jack wasn't exactly sure of what to call Miley's aunt, so his voice just trailed off, looking for help from Miley.

"Just call me Pat. Keeps me feeling young," Aunt Pat said with a smile, "Speaking of which…Miley, you better get that boy out of here before I try to steal him away from you!"

Miley pulled Jack out the door with a laugh. "Go! Or we'll never get out!" she said as if they were fleeing for their lives.

"Good bye!" Jack said before the door shut behind him, giving Pat another laugh, not to mention Amelia who had watched the whole thing from over the railing of the stairs.

They went to Julie's Louisiana Kitchen for dinner that evening. Miley went there without fail at least once a month, if not more often. Julie, the proprietor, had come to Green Falls after Hurricane Katrina and as a result brought with her a truly authentic style of cajun food that was an instant hit with all the residents of the town. After her first visit to the establishment, Miley vowed that she couldn't leave town until she'd tried everything on the menu. Miley subsequently dined at Julie's so often since she'd come to Green Falls that if she'd wanted she could have tried the menu twice over. However, after the first time through she had determined her favorite dishes and rotated amongst them. That night Miley felt like the large bowl of gumbo and Jack had the fried catfish as they had another pleasant discussion. No dinner to Angeline's was complete without beignets for dessert, which Miley insisted upon, even overruling Jack's desire for bananas foster bread pudding. By the time they'd finished, Jack was glad that she'd prevailed upon him.

It was a warm night out when they stepped out of Julie's and rather than drive back to Aunt Pat's they decided to take a stroll throughout the tree lined streets of Green Falls.

"So, what do you guys do for fun around here on a nice night like this?" Jack asked.

"Well…other than just hanging out with friend's at their place or having dinner, there's the movies. We've got a couple of coffee places that are open for another hour or so," Miley said as they leisurely walked along the sidewalk, "If you wanted we could go hang with some kids from the high school and get drunk on cheap alcohol."

"Ugh," Jack said, "Trust me when I say that the alcohol doesn't get much better when you get to college. There's just more of it."

Miley laughed. "I'll keep that in mind."

"I think just taking a walk will be nice," Jack said and as he did he slipped his hand into Miley's so seamlessly that she had to admire his skill.

"That sounds like a lovely idea," Miley said as she squeezed his hand.

They walked for a little bit in silence before Jack said, "I hope your Aunt Pat won't think I'm too forward seeing as this is only our first date and all."

"It's our second date," Miley corrected, "Lunch at the diner absolutely counts. And my Aunt Pat would think less of you if you didn't take my hand. I swear she's more of a teenager than I am sometimes…"

"Okay. I just wasn't sure if things were done differently down South here," Jack said.

"You go to school 'down South'," Miley said with a bit of sass.

"You know what I mean. Nashville's still a city. This is small town Tennessee. For all I know I could be run out of town for holding your hand," Jack said.

Miley moved her soft bulk in closer to him. "Nah. It's not all that different. Just smaller."

Indeed, before they'd realized it they found that they had actually walked back to Aunt Pat's. "Wow, it really is small here."

"Yeah, you aughta take my word for that next time," Miley said with a smile.

They'd taken Miley's car for the short drive into town, which meant that Jack's was there waiting for him. "So…I guess this would be good night then?" Jack said, feeling that it was a natural end to the evening.

"Only if you want it to be…" Miley said with an innocent smile.

"I don't want to push my luck too much for a second date," he said.

"Is that so?" Miley asked as she drew closer to him.

"Well, not too much, but I'm willing to press it a little," Jack said as their lips got closer and closer and closer and closer…

"Wait!" Miley said, breaking the magic of the moment and pulling away a bit.

"What? Is something wrong?" Jack said, clearly shocked by the surprising turn of events.

"There's something I have to tell you," Miley said. She took Jack's hand. "Come inside."

"Ummmm…okay," Jack said, allowing himself to be led inside by the tubby teen and into the living room that was unoccupied. Miley had a suspicion that Aunt Pat knew full well they were in the house but was choosing to make herself scarce at the moment.

"There's something I have to tell you," Miley said, "You might want to sit down."

"All right," Jack said as he sat down on the couch with Miley, the two of them facing each other. With Miley's large frame, there was little distance between them on the couch. Indeed, their knees were touching and it made Jack instinctively look at Miley's thick, luscious thighs.

"There's something I have to tell you before we…you know," Miley said, a little color rising to her cheeks.

"Okay," Jack said, prompting her to continue.

"See…I…my name's not Miley Stanton," Miley said, "Well, it is, and it isn't. It is Miley Stanton right now, but that's not what it's always been."

"Okay. And this is a big deal because…?" Jack said, failing to have any idea where this was going.

"…Because it used to be Miley Cyrus," Miley said.

That one took a minute to sink in. "We're talking the Miley Cyrus?" Jack asked with wide eyes.

"Yeah, that one," Miley said.

Jack paused for a second and a million things rushed through Miley's mind in that second. Among the first were, Oh God, does he think I lied to him? Does he not like me now? Is he going to get up and leave? This was a bad idea. I should have told him after we'd dated longer. Maybe I should have told him sooner. Oh God oh God oh God oh God.

"So…does that mean I can kiss you now?" Jack asked.

Miley blinked. "That's it?" she blurted out.

"Well yeah," Jack said, "Can I?"

"Wait, you're not mad at me?" Miley asked in disbelief.

"No, but I will be if I don't kiss you in the next two seconds!" Jack said.

He didn't have to, for Miley dove onto him and kissed him long and hard, every part of her prodigious bulk pressed up against him. Jack's arms sunk into her inviting flesh as he kissed Miley, her breasts and belly almost enveloping him.

When they broke apart Miley took a deep breath and said, "I've kissed a lot of boys, but that kiss was one of the best I've ever had."

"I haven't kissed a lot of girls, but I doubt it gets much better than that," Jack said with a smile.

"So you're really not mad at me for not telling you who I was?" Miley asked.

"Of course not! It's our second date. At least you didn't wait two months to tell me. Besides, I can see why you might want to keep a low profile," Jack said.

"Yeah…speaking of that, you and Aunt Pat are the only ones who know. Not even Amelia knows, so keep this one on the down low," Miley said, "I hope you don't mind not being able to tell all your friends you're dating a pop star."

"My lips are sealed," Jack promised.

"Let me help you with that," Miley said and she gave Jack another awesome kiss. It was the first of many, many more to come.


End file.
